Haru's match
by Silvete
Summary: Haru has been in saddness since his breakup with rin and now he is in his senior year in highschool along with momiji. He sees everyone with somebody except him. until he meets a girl who is just like him in some ways and finds that her life is almost as
1. Chapter 1

Silvete: Hi I'm silvete. This is my first fanfic so don't be mean. Also I've only read up to book 9 and am basing most of it off the cartoons. Also It's mostly about Haru and stuff like that.

Haru: oh come on why would they be mean to you?

Silvete: Oh. Goodness. It's haru. _He is so sexy. _Hey shut up.

Haru: what was that? _Wow talk about self expression. Oh looks like I may have to calm my expression down._ What? Oh #$. Would you shut up!

**_Black haru_**: _Hey does biting count as being mean? Hard that is._

Haru: hey! Don't be obscene.

**_Black Silvete:_ **_Be obscene! Be be obscene! Damn I love Marilyn Manson._

Silvete: Hey now you cut that out! You're embarrassing me!

Haru: You have a black side too?

Silvete: um yea why?

Haru: uhh well as you can see mine has something for yours.

**_Black silvete:_** _You can say that again "Hot"suharu ._

Silvete: Maybe we should just shut them up. If you know what I mean. _Wink Wink!_

Haru: Aren't you forgetting something first

Silvete: oh right. I don't own fruits basket. But If I did oh I'd Draw a big house where I and haru could live.

_**Black silvete: **Enjoy. Possible lemon KyoxTohru HaruxOc_

Well it is now time for a new school year to start once again at kawaya high (I think I spelled it wrong). Also for another thing, Torhu, yuki, and kyo have now graduated and Haru and momiji are seniors now. Also for some reason after Akito dies the curse dies along with him, except if the get under too much stress they still transform.

They decided that the night before school they would stay at shigure's house. Akito's funeral had been that afternoon and they all had attended and before Kyo had said anything mean about Akito, Tohru had told him not to before they had left.

At the time of 12:01 A.M. ,the night after the funeral, Yuki went out to his garden while Tohru and Kyo (Being Girlfriend and boyfriend) were sitting on the roof together. " Wow the moon is so pretty at night" "Well when else do you see it, stupid" teased Kyo. At that point he looked at her and realized how lucky he was to have a girl who truly loved him, no matter how much of an ass he could be. On this note he quickly leaned over and kissed her. Surprized for a moment , then remembering the fact that the curse was gone, she too leaned into the kiss and embraced him tightly in a very affectionate kiss.

Then for some reason the ceiling had started to quake and bits of wood were falling over Haru's and Momiji's bed. "Wahhhh Kyo hit me with wood chips" cried momiji holding his eyes tightly shut as the chips scratched his face. "Oh oh oh god. AHHHHHHHHH!" came the cry of tohru from the roof . Haru ,getting annoyed by the racket and wood chips on his face and Momiji's whining, quickly sat up and turning black yelled at them. "Hey Kyo. Would you mind not banging Torhu so damn loudly? Jeez. I'm getting hot just listening to you guys" he said with a wiseass tone to his voice. "Hey shut up you stupid cow and help" Yelled Kyo sounding concerned. 'Really' thought black Haru intrigued.

At that point he had looked to the window and saw tohru hanging from the roof. "Holy crap! Hold on!" said Haru as he turned back to white and leaped over the beds to realize he was wrong about one thing. He had helped her through the window and then set her on the bed. Soon after, Kyo swung through the open window and held Tohru as close as he could and didn't care if he turned into a cat in front of her from all his stress. "Oh God. Are you two ok? Sorry for what I said" said Haru with a sad look. Tohru looked at him confused, and then realized what he meant and said "You have nothing to be sorry for. You obviously have good ears" she said in a sultry way. The cow looked at her oddly and realized that he was right about her and kyo.

By this time Momiji was tired and decided to go to sleep on the couch instead of hearing the big noise. "Um… Haru. I don't feel well. Do you mind if I sleep downstairs" Yawned the tired rabbit. "Well ok. But don't let me catch you in Yuki's Garden again". Momiji skipped out of the room holding his blanket then collapsed on the couch.

"Well night" said the female skipping out of the room with the top 2 buttons on her blouse open. "Hey did you notice she's rather….." "Don't say it, stupid cow" said Kyo as he saw a reflection of a rather Horney black Haru across the cows face. "And don't get any ideas either".

The neko walked away to kiss Tohru goodnight. As Haru saw this, he realized that, other than Yuki, he had never truly felt something for someone the way he would want love back.

With this thought he soon drifted off to sleep and had dreams about him and Torhu together.

_Haru's Dream sequence_

_Moans were heard from Torhu's room but no one was home except for them._

"_Oh man" moaned an annoyed Torhu. "You've won rich man poor man 3 times already" "Well It's because I'm good at it. And I'm good at something else too" he says as he climbs on top of her. "Uh Haru? Are you sure about this?" "No but it's my dream so lay back and relax" Muttered a hot ox. " Now I'll really give you a reason to moan" came from a very Black Haru. "Why can someone only truly love me in my dreams" he wondered as he held her close as he gave her an obvious hickey._

_To be continued……………………………………………._

**Sorry bout the short chapter but I will make longer ones if I get some good reviews k? give me some Ideas about who yuki should be with. by the way for next chapter they will finally be at school. So don't forget to review peeps.**


	2. sry Don't kill me!

A/n **Thanks for the reviews. They were funny. Thank you all. I still don't own fruits basket. I'm super super sorry I didn't update sooner. It's just that I type this at school and my periods got changed and all.**

Cows-roc-my-world: I drool over Haru all the time. Thanks.

blkwolf800: I don't mind and I loved the little moo moos thing

dark.rain.dealer: sorry bout stopping but I don't know about the 4 some idea (even though it was hot)

catgirlversion3.0otakufan: thanks I'm glad you liked it

yunibell: sorry bout that

_Tohru started to moan as Haru ran his fingers down her spine and forced her to arch her back. "God. Haru" she panted as he moved his hands to her hips and then back to her waist. She leaned back so far that by now her head was on his shoulder. She reached back and ran her fingers through his hair, loving the feel of the black and white strands between her fingers. "I'm ready" said Tohru with a sultry look. Haru bowed his head and Tohru leaned over for Haru. Then he would enter her, in 1.. 2.._

"_Wake_ up Haru" yelled one annoying momiji. "Damn it you little brat" yelled one annoyed Haru as he threw a pillow at momiji's head. "Wahhh

Haru hit me! Wahh" wailed the rabbit running from the room. Haru lay in his bed thinking of the dream and that it hadn't been as sweet as it used to feel when he would have had it other nights. 'Why had it seemed so empty? Why do I have a feeling of regret, even though I didn't do anything' he pondered upon this. Then Shigure called him down for breakfast.

At breakfast Momiji had hogged all the syrup and Haru smacked him for it. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah he hit me again" "Will you shut up" said Haru.

Kyo looked at Tohru and she looked back giggling and uncontrollably smiling. Yuki caught on to this and and looked oddly at Kyo Partly because he hadn't seen Kyo laugh like that since- well ever, and he also had no idea what the hell was going on. Yuki had not yet heard of the rendezvous that took place the night before since he was in the garden the whole time. "Uh Miss Honda" "Yuki we've known each other for a long time. It's Tohru" said Tohru still a little flattered that he still thought of her that way. Sheepishly, as if it were the word 'sex' he said "Ok T- T -Tohru. Uh what is so funny"? Tohru and Kyo had exchanged glances and ended up laughing again.

By this time Momiji was starting to wonder as well because, he after all didn't understand this stuff. "I mean yea. I wouldn't think that Tohru almost falling off the roof was funny, so what is so funny", Yuki turned to Shigure now but he just ate his pancakes and acted like he wasn't listening.

Yuki wondered how he was going to get it out of them. Then a slick akito like smile came to his face. He looked at kyo and said "Oh dear. I feel so sad that no one will spill. I guess I should call my "flaming" bother to come over and get it out of you".

Thoughts of Ayame coming over ran through Kyo's head, all the things he would do to him. Like make him wears his dresses or sleep in his bed again and embrace him uncomfortably.

Shigure began to look intrigued by the idea. "Yes, let's call Aya" he said joyfully. Then images of Shigure and Aya together would be like a stay at the freaking bates motel.

"Ok fine. Just don't call Ayame" Screamed Kyo on his knees begging. "Spill" said Yuki coolly. Tohru didn't want the burden to only be on Kyo so she started out with "Yuki. You know me and Kyo are boyfriend and girlfriend and that we…uh…I mean I love you all to death" she said with a forced smile. "Oh this can't be good" said Yuki. Kyo got annoyed by what he said and began. "Well we kind of, me and Tohru that is, we kind of well we were……." "They were banging on the roof" said Haru getting impatient.

A blank expression came to Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo as to what and how Haru said it so simply. The onigiri then ran across the screen screaming.

Yuki looked over to where Kyo 'was' and saw a puff of smoke where Kyo was standing to the upstairs. He didn't transform, he just ran like hell.

Yuki followed him up the stairs and pushed up his sleeves as he stomped saying "Oh Kyo? Where are you? You wanted to battle a few nights ago and you said to use all my force. So I'm honoring your suggestion". Then suddenly a load of breaking sounds were heard and Shigure said "Oh no. Not again".

Then suddenly Kyo rolled down the stairs and blood was coming from his nose. Tohru ran to him and embraced him so tightly. Kyo, feeling a bit comforted by Tohru felt as though he had won, won the girl of his dreams that is.

Finally Haru and Momiji arrived at school and Haru was pretty bummed. He met the new teachers and they had obviously heard of him and flinched at the sight of him. "Well it's another year at school. Just got to make sure I don't go black during class again" he muttered to himself.

He was seated next to two exchange students from America. The one on his left was a boy who shared some of the same qualities as he did. As in his style of dress and his hair was styled the same way, just not the same color. He looked over to Haru and noticed the chains on his neck. Haru heard him mutter something that sounded like "bag" but Haru knew what he said was really "Fag".

Then the girl on his right was an average sized girl who wore one too many necklaces and bracelets. She had black eyeliner on her catlike eyes and sparkles on her eyes as well. Her long hair was black and blonde. She was wearing a wrist band that said "Moo with me! MOOOOOOOOO". She looked over to Haru then quickly drew back as she made eye contact.He found this notion cute as she couldn't stop smiling after.

She seemed to be drawing in a little rainbow notebook a lot of the time. She drew a pixie with black and white wings and pointy ears and long red hair. He looked over once or twice and saw her progress.

Since it was the first day and no teacher was really teaching, Haru figured it would be a good time to introduce himself to the new students.

"Hi I'm Haru. Hatsuharu sohma. And you are?" he asked. "Well I'm uh Veronica. But I like to be called Silvete" Said the girl putting on her glasses. Haru found that he liked this girl and wanted to say that she had a nice name, but before he could a figure jumped at her and embraced her tightly. "Hi! I'm Evon her boyfriend" he said while he ran his fingers down her back.

Haru was a bit shocked by this, but then wasn't when he heard what she had to say. "He is not! And stop molesting me you lecherous basterd!" she yelled as Evon was kissing her hair. "Oh come on. You know you love me" said Evon as he embraced her tightly.

Haru went on to his next lesson and started to feel a bit funny. "What? No not now. Not here!" he muttered as he felt something in the back of his skull. He ran into the nearest broom closet. Suddenly for no reason at all, he was soon slumped over on all fours and head to toe in black and white hair. 'Oh great. Now what?' he thought while gray smoke emitted around him.

He sat wondering why he wasn't changing back. 'Fine then. I'll wait till everyone leaves then go to Hatori's to sort this shit out' he thought to himself.

Finally the last bell rang and Haru slowly looked his cow head out of the door. 'Coast is clear' he said slowly edging out. He got outside and almost like the day couldn't get any better, he transformed the minute he got out. "Shit".

He quickly crept behind the side of the school so he could dress himself. In doing this he heard a whimper like sound. He turned to look at the other wall where he saw Evon and Silvete.

He went to go say hi but then he saw Evon put his arms on the wall in front of him, trapping Silvete from going anywhere. She didn't seem to like this one bit. She tried to shake his arms off and it only brought him closer to her.

"Come on already. Everyone already left. And no one knows you here yet" said Evon sickly as he grazed her cheek with his tongue. She gasped in a most disturbed like way. He pulled himself closer to her and ground his front against her. "I won't! Let me go. I will not agree to fuck you!" she yelped as tears slid down her face.

Evon was not moved by this and smacked her down. She hit the ground with a nasty smack. He grabbed her by her shirt and began to rip it. "I always get what I want. Don't I?"

Suddenly Evon was tapped on the shoulder and he turned to see what he thought was Haru. "Hey what's up" asked Evon as Silvete turned away. "Why try to do something that shows you care if you show them that you don't?" said Haru as calmly as he could. "What the fuck are you talking about? Look your starting to bug me so why don't you go and wait your turn while I finish my business with this whore" he said turning around and back to Silvete.

"**Bad**_ Choice of words_" Said **Black** Haru before taking Evon by the hair and throwing him against the wall. "_Do you even know how to talk to a woman or for that matter convince one to like you before you decide to bang them?!" _Black Haru was pissed. Straining to stand up from Haru throwing him, he said "This ain't your problem so why bother?" "_Because I won't let this sweet girl's first time be with a skuzzy Lecherous fuck-face like you_" he added. Evon looked at Haru and walked toward him and said "You think your tough enough to fight me?" Again Idiot! Haru hit the brick wall next to Evon's head and Evon saw half of Haru's arm go straight through the wall. By this point, Evon tucked his tail and ran.

Suddenly Haru went back to his calm self and powered down his rage. He heard something shift on the concrete and saw Silvete still there with her shirt ripped right down the middle and blood coming from her jaw and cuts on her knees. She was trying to hold her shirt together. Haru ran to her and threw his jacket on her and helped her up. She felt a bit clumsy and couldn't even stand on her legs, she was in so much pain. "Thank you. No ones ever been that sweet to me" she said still stumbling over trying to get her balance. "Here" said Haru putting her arm over his shoulder. "This may help a bit" he said. "I'll take you to my main, uh I mean, my house to get you cleaned up" "Oh no. You've helped me so much already I couldn't make you do th…" before she could finish her sentence he swept her up off her feet which were obviously too messed up to walk on. "It's no problem". She turned her head as much as she could without hurting herself and whispered "Thank you" in his ear before loosing consciousness.

And thank god for that because he quickly after, transformed. "Oh Damn'it! Well at least I didn't transform when she was awake" he thought to himself. He carried her on his back the rest of the way. 'Why do I keep transforming every time I see her or think about her' he wondered as he moved as fast as a cow carrying a girl could.

K so this is chap 2. What did you think? Tell me. Sry if it took so damn long to create a new chapter, it's just that I do this at school and I ran out of ideas. Please review. No flames they hurt!


	3. Meet the sohmas

Thnx again for not killing me! Anyway this story is taking longer because I'm also focusing on my own story which is, to date, 45 computer pages! So I don't own fruits basket nor do I own sexy Haru anymore. But I do own my cosplay bitch Roxas, because I'm AXEL Muhahahaha! (Plot twist) dun dun duh!

Tohru was walking back from the grocery store with bags in hand.

"Oh I hope Yuki calmed down from this afternoon. I hate it when they fight, especially now with the relationship" she thought as she eyed the 'Get well soon' card she got for Kyo, because after the fight Kyo couldn't move a muscle and found that he had a broken leg from falling down the staircase. As she was about to turn the corner she saw a familiar black and white blob holding a multi-colored blob.

"Haru!" she yelled dropping her bags and running to him. "What happened? Why are you all cow-ish? Who's that?" she said finally pointing at Silvete.

Haru simply hushed Tohru and said "I don't know what's been up with me today" he said then motioned his head towards the worst for wear girl on his back. "But as for Silvete over here, she, and a boy at school are foreign exchange students from the states. I caught the scumbag trying to beat a nooner out of her behind the school. I got pissed; beat the shit out of him. Once he ran away I looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes and her struggling to get up, so I had to help her" he said looking at the girl's bruised face.

"You went black didn't you?"

"Yea. But how could I not? Just look at what the son-bitch' did to her." He shifted her to reveal the cut on her lip and the bruises leading down her chest where torn fabric lie. "Okay I understand. Let's just go back to the house so we can clean her up" said Tohru picking up her bags and leading him back to Shigure's. When they got to the house, thinking no one was there, they surprisingly, saw Momiji.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haru.

Flopping back his bunny ears he said "I didn't see you the rest of the day and they said you weren't at the main house so I figured you'd be here. Why are you a cow?" he finally asked, then pointed at the sleeping girl on his back.

"I'll explain la-" Poof! Tohru quickly covered her eyes and turned away. She then spotted Yuki's pajama pants on the couch and threw them towards Haru. He quickly pulled them on and looked towards the couch where Silvete had fallen to when he transformed.

Haru then proceeded to tell Momiji what had happened at school. Momiji understood, but there was something Tohru still didn't get, as per the expression on her face.

"Tohru, what is it?" asked Haru cocking his head questionably at her expression.

"Uh what exactly is a 'nooner'?" Haru looked at Momiji and they immediately fell to the floor laughing. Tohru was even more confused now.

Catching his breath, Haru said "Why don't you ask Kyo?" then Momiji laughed even louder at the idea. "Or possibly Yuki!" said Momiji in between gasps for air. "Mo, that would be classic" said Haru giving his shorter cousin a high five. Tohru still didn't understand, but seeing as she wouldn't get an answer from these hyenas, she decided she would wait until Kyo or Yuki got home. She then went upstairs to change.

"So what's her deal?" asked Momiji motioning towards the sleeping beauty on the couch. "I told you what happened" Haru said opening the first aid kit.

"Yea, but you know that the only time you turn into a cow now is if you have a lot of stress or if you're having a strong feeling. Possibly towards someone", he covered his head in fear that Haru would bop him on the head again. Momiji moved his hands from his head and looked at Haru who had his face down.

"I don't even know if I really love the girl." Momiji store him down with a 'yea right' face. "I mean I'm pretty sure I do. It's just that I keep feeling this pull to stay away from her. Like a threat of trouble" he said correcting himself and wiping the dry blood from Silvete's lips. "You sound almost like you did when Akito was around." Momiji, realizing how he said it, looked back at Haru and said "I mean that you keep thinking that all you will bring the one you like is trouble. You want to be sure she's safe, before you can be with her."

Haru raised his hand as if he were going to bring it down hard on Momiji. He, instead, hit himself on the head and said "I think your right. But you understand, right?" Momiji nodded even though he thought his cousin was just B.S.ing to hide something else.

Tohru then came down with one of her extra shirts with pink flowers and kittens. "I don't know if it will fit her right, but it's the best I can think o-"

"Bring down my black shirt from behind the bed please" said Haru almost pleading with her.

"Okay" she said then she went upstairs and found a stretched out shirt that outlined the letters 'RENT'. She grabbed it and headed downstairs. She went to hand it to Haru, but Haru drew back shaking his head.

"I think I've seen enough of a girl's pain today to realize why a boy should never try to dress a helpless girl." Tohru understood what he meant and she then sent the boys out.

"Haru, you've seen girls in their roos' before. Why get shy about it now?" asked Momiji while they sat in the guest room.

"I went black real bad today. I actually had to make myself calm down before I could look at her again. I was afraid of what I might have done to her with the fact that I like her, she was helpless and weak, not to mention that my black side, as you know, has no shame." Momiji knew how rambunctious Black Haru could be and that almost nothing could hold him off once he changed.

Momiji took a rice ball and started to head out of the room, but not before he looked at Haru and said "But what are you going to do once her exchange family comes looking for her, and who are they going to believe in the matter? The other student that has appeared as her friend who is like a perfect boy who is, unknown to them, a closet sex fiend? Or the violently disturbed punk rocker Japanese boy with a split personality?"

Haru saw Momiji go up the stairs and, as much as he wanted to throw a rock at his head, he knew he was right. 'The teachers here barely trust me, how is an overprotective exchange family going to? I can't just keep her here, and I can't just release her to that beast. What the fuck am I gonna do?' he pondered to himself.

'_Ow! My head hurts. Is this a bandage on my wrist? What happened? Why am I on a couch this comfy? Why won't my knees move?' "_Where am I!?" she flopped and tossed on the couch until someone heard her and tried to hold her down to calm her. She couldn't see who it was from her fright reflex making her shut her eyes, because the feeling of someone holding her down made her scared at the thought that someone was trying to control her again.

"Silvete! Silvete! Its okay, your fine now. No ones going to hurt you. Please stop flailing, you'll hurt yourself more!" said the familiar voice of the person gripping her wrists.

Silvete opened her eyes and looked up to see Haru holding down her arms. She stopped shaking, and so he let up his grip. Then, in one movement, she reached her sore arms up around his neck and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Haru, I was so scared" she whispered with tears streaming down her face. He then hugged her back, also crying, so glad that she was okay. He held her tighter and unintentionally breathed heavily on her neck which made her shiver and she also pulled him closer, like a reflex. She pulled back a bit to look into his eyes, as he did the same. She closed her eyes and started to lean towards his face, as he also did the same when suddenly…….

"HARU!!!" screamed two unison voices coming from upstairs, completely killing the moment. The soft glance from Haru's face turned to utter annoyance. Silvete saw some kind of dark, scary, spark in his eyes.

"**Stay here under the blanket until I say it's okay, alright?"** Silvete noticed the seriousness and rage in his voice. So she quickly jumped under the covers on the couch, a bit confused as to what she almost did.

"**What the fuck do you want!?**" He stormed up the stairs. There stood Yuki and Kyo with their arms crossed and a glare on their faces.

"Why is Tohru asking me what a 'nooner' is?" asked Yuki. "Also, why is she asking 'him'?!" glared Kyo.

Black Haru started to laugh menacingly. **"Maybe if you told your girlfriend stuff that wasn't PG all the time, compared to what you guys do on the roof, she wouldn't have to try to ask Yuki" **he snorted. Kyo's ears were sticking straight up in rage, while Yuki looked like he was ready to rip Haru's head off. Black or not.

But before the bloody battle began, Black Haru, as calmly as he could without breaking, said **"Listen. There is a girl downstairs hiding under the blanket on the couch, who has been through a whole lot of bull shit today. So we will continue this fight later on, after I've taken care of her and made sure that the police won't come looking for her on a false record that I attempted to rape her, which I didn't. But the bastard who did might tell them that. So, do you understand me?"**

Kyo and Yuki exchanged glances and looked back at Haru with unconvinced faces. **"I'm serious! She's down there right now half scared and bruised wearing one of my old shirts."** Oh, that helped his case.

"How is it that the police would go after you if you, as you say, didn't try to rape her? Yet she is on 'our' couch, in a house that 'you' stay at, wearing one of 'your' shirts, and the one you said 'tried' to, let me guess, is one of her closest friends?" said Yuki staring down Haru with an agitated look.

He had done the best he could, but no one listens. Black Haru then lashed out at Yuki, then pinned him with a hard shove against the wall. **"Now listen, princess! You too pussycat!" he said pointing at Kyo. "I changed into a cow at one point today for no apparent reason. I hid in the broom closet until school let out and I changed back. Upon leaving the school, I saw the foreign exchange students from the states, the girl on the couch and the asshole she was sent here with, behind the school. I saw her shaking with fear as he was trying to have his way with her. He smacked her down, ripped her shirt, then I walked over, more black than ever. I yelled at him, swung him by his hair into the wall, and showed him I wasn't kidding when I punched the wall in, about a foot next to his head." **He started to revert a bit.

"**Then I saw her **crying on **the ground, hurt and alone. I couldn't** just leave her alone **in a town she didn't know. **So I picked her up and brought her here to help her out, bandage her cuts, and be sure that she was okay" he said letting up hi grip on Yuki's shoulders.

"Tohru asked you what a nooner was because when I told the story to Momiji, I used the term, and I didn't feel I should tell her."

Then Kyo saw something that he thought must have been a trick of the light. He saw tears rolling down Haru's face. Kyo had no idea what to do. 'Okay he never cries. Well nor did I think he had the compassion to do so' thought Kyo.

Kyo put his hand on Haru's head and said "Look, its okay, alright? Just stop crying, it makes me feel like this is a sign of the apocalypse or something." Yuki and Haru store blankly at Kyo. Kyo didn't look up once, for fear of meeting eyes with Black Haru again. Instead, Haru threw his arms around Kyo, embracing him tightly, and spun him around.

"Put me the fuck down!" Haru obliged him and dropped him on the floor next to Yuki, who was rolling on the floor and gasping for breath with laughter.

"So glad you show some compassion, Kyo-Kyo. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" said Haru smiling. "And neither will you princess" he said pointing at Yuki.

'_Man, this stinks' _thought a girl still under the covers on the couch waiting for her savior. _'He must not like me that way. If he did, why would he tell me to hide under the blanket?' _she thought on.

Suddenly, she felt a tap or poke on her head. She shifted her eyesight up to see that someone was poking at her through the blanket. After a while, she got annoyed by it and pushed the blanket off of her head.

"Do you mind?!" she asked, looking utterly pissed.

"Oh, sorry" said the shy voice of a boy. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay and awake."

The girl looked at the boy, softening her gaze. Then her gaze turned almost to puzzlement.

"Momiji? What are you doing he-…? Oh, 'Sohma', duh" she said clonking herself on the head from her stupidity. "So you live here too? I mean with Haru?"

"Actually, we don't really live here."

"Huh?" she said puzzled again. "Then why are you guys here?"

"This is actually our cousin, Shigure's, house. We stay here more though because it's closer to the school and were not constricted to our main house anymore. So we will probably spend our school year here, because it's such a drag back home."

"Wow! You are so lucky that you're allowed to do something like that. I was barely able to do this exchange thing, had it not been for……" her voice trailed off as if she were about to cry. She stopped herself sternly, as no tears flowed from her eyes. _'I still owe him something, and he knows it' _she thought nervously to herself.

"'Had it not been for' what?" asked Momiji.

"Oh, nothing. I kind of fazed out with that last sentence" she said not wanting to alert her new friend. "So, I hear that the Sohma family is pretty big."

"Yep! Well kind of. It just seems that way because most of the Sohma boys went to our high school. Well more in the last 2 years than any other. I mean that, last year, there were two Sohma seniors, my cousins, and 2 freshmen, me and Haru" he said like a mouthful.

Silvete didn't know how to respond to his confusing story. 'That's a pretty close family' she thought. 'A lot closer than mine is.'

As Momiji pressed on with exciting stories, Silvete listened closely with amazement.

"So what's your Chinese Zodiac Sign?" asked Momiji.

"Huh? What do you want to know that for?"

"It's kind of a thing I ask most people. I'm technically a rabbit" he said.

'Technically? Nevermind.' "I consider myself the year of the rooster, but I want to be the year of the cat. It's foolish I know, but the cat should have found a way to get back at the rat for what he did. He shouldn't have listened to the rat, he should have said 'screw you liar!' and eaten that little bastard" she said almost sounding mad.

Momiji's jaw dropped. 'Another one? It's like a punk rock Tohru. No wonder Haru likes her.'

"Nice to see your doing better, sleeping beauty" said a new face. "I'm Yuki, Haru's cousin." Behind him stood a strong looking carrot top. "Oh and this is Kyo. More short fused than most but, we deal."

"Who asked you Rat boy?!" screamed Kyo.

"It's important to know, you stupid Cat!" snapped back Yuki.

"**Hey!**" yelled a different voice, but it wasn't one of the Sohma boys, nor was it Silvete's own. **"Don't you ever call a Cat stupid! I hate it when people refer to the cat in a derogatory way!"** Silvete boomed ragingly. Everyone looked at Silvete as her chest heaved and her face glared.

"Miss Silvete, what are you yelling about?" asked Yuki feeling scared by her demon like voice. Haru then ran in after hearing her yell.

"What the hell is going on in here? Silvete, what happened?" he asked looking ready to beat someone.

"**Haru,** it's nothing. I just **hate it** when people make fun of the cat or use the word in a mean way."

'This sounds familiar' thought Haru to himself. 'Like Tohru on her period.'

Shigure soon arrived home and almost fainted in the doorway. "_High school girl, High school girl. She so cute, High school girl"_ he sang as he skipped in the room towards his cousin. "So Yuki, who is this?" asked Shigure doing everything but wag his tail.

"This is Miss Silvete. She's a friend of Haru's from school."

"Hi. So you're the Shigure I've heard so much about. Nice place you have here 'dude'!" Shigure didn't know whether to feel insulted or complimented from the word.

"Silvete, I don't think he understands American slang. He barely understands that not all high school girls are Lolitas" joked Haru. She got the joke and started to pull the blanket closer to her, cringing with an uncomfortable feeling.

"Don't worry. He knows better than to mess with any of my friends, unless he wants a broken nose." said Haru.

"Well that makes me feel a bit better. No offence Shigure! I just think I've had it with lecherous, perverted bastards for a while" she chuckled unsurely. Kyo then smirked menacingly. "If that's the case, then why are you here with Har- Ahhhh!" His smug remark got him a one way ticket to 'Painifornia', by way of Haru's fist.

"Next time you'll go round trip" Haru said shaking his fist. Kyo nodded and clicked his jaw back into alignment.

"Did he just refer to you as a lecherous, perverted bastard?" asked Silvete looking at Haru while pointing at Kyo. "Yea" said Haru. "He likes to sound like a smartass, but he doesn't realize that when he challenges someone like that, he better be ready to back it up." "Oh, I see. I got a little nervous there for a second" she said apologetically.

Just then, Shigure cut in and suggested "Why don't we let her rest a while? I think she still needs more time alone to heal better." The rest nodded and said they would talk to her later and for her to get some well deserved time to sort out her thoughts quietly and calmly.

"_Rest now, brave one"_ was then unexpectedly whispered in her ear as Haru then kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at him, a bit dazed from the warm breath that circulated through her ear, and smiled shyly. He too did smile and then winked as he left the room.

'_Oy Christ! It's bad enough that he brought me here, not that I'm not grateful for his overly generous hospitality and strong fists. But Evon knows his name, class, and the advantage of having the 'innocent, golden boy, exchange student' façade that comes free with the option to use it to your advantage or show your true colors. Not to mention that Haru, be it true or not, has a rep in the school and his word probably won't be believed against Evon's bullshit'_ she thought while she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. _'But now I've fucking fallen for him too?!' _

**End of 3****rd**** chapter. I hope you like. And sry, I had major writers block again and I've been working on my Fantasy/Romance/Mystery story and I finally finished the first half which is now (Da da da da!) 48 pages! If anyone would possibly like to hear about that, ask in the reviews. 6 more for chapter 4. (That was actually unintentional) **


	4. He owns me, so break me before he can

Kay

Kay. So now I'm done with the drama production at my school, _West Side Story_, and I'm having a bit of writers block. So this chapter is probably a bit late. Sry. Anyway, I'm going to I-con as Axel which will kick major ass! Oh and I don't own fruits basket or any of the characters except Silvete, Evon, and Koyamas (You'll see).

_Pow! Punch! Pop! "Fuckin…" Pow! Pow! Smack! "Son of a…" Wham! "Dyke!" _he grunted while beating the hell out of a punching bag, to which he didn't care that he was told that he wasn't allowed to use it.

"She won't say anything, she knows better. She knows that the only reason she's here is because of me and that she'll go right back home if the exchange agency finds out. Then there won't be no Haru to protect you" he grinned most menacingly.

Then his gaze turned to anger and embarrassment. "But that guy, he just laid my ass out, with only one hit." Evon was pissed. He knew that he could get 'Veronica', as he would remain calling her no matter what she had told him to call her, to cooperate and come back to the exchange family's house. But now she had someone on the outside who was a witness to Evon's wrath and a right hook that could bust through brick walls. Evon even had to admit that once he saw Haru's fist crush through the wall as if it were paper, he had done everything, but piss his pants.

"I'm not about to let some faggy J-Punk Rocker ruin my plans." He then rummaged through his back-pack and pulled out a wide, packed, and run down folder that had the name 'Sohma' written across the top. Evon smiled evilly and kissed the folder.

"Luckily, for me, you and your family have some reputation here. Let's see: 'Mockery of student punishment proceedings', 'inappropriate school attire', 'destruction of public property', 'a restraining order', 'constant disruption of classmates ', ' excessive explicit language', 'Violence at school', man the list goes on" he said half sarcastically and half shocked.

Just then, the Koyamas arrived home. "Ittaizentai!? Doo shimashita ka shimasu anatatachi, Evo-Kun?" asked the mother as she gaped at Evon's bruised face._ (What on earth? What happened to you Evon? My Japanese is a little rusty so it isn't perfect)_

"Nanino nai. I fell at school", he preferred English and lying, himself. The Koyamas knew that he preferred English as well as they spoke it, but they would forget from time to time.

"Konechiwa Vero-kun. Vero-kun? Where Vero-kun?" asked the young son. Evon's face went pale. He wasn't going to pull off his plan just yet. It wasn't a fool-proof plan yet.

"Uh, she's staying at a new friend's house tonight. She said that they'll take her to school tomorrow" he lied like a dog. Mrs. Koyama, surprisingly, had a happy look on her face.

"That's good. She was so nervous this morning about school and she doesn't really talk to any one here, so it's nice that she made a good friend that she can talk to, let alone, stay over their house" grinned Mrs. Koyama. Evon let out a relieved sigh and headed to his room. '_Enjoy your freedom while you can, Vero-Chan. Cause when he isn't around to protect you, your mine.'_

"_What happened to her?" _

"_Well, Tori-san. You see, she was in trouble and some guy was trying to…uh…anyway. And Haru went black... And he was all "leave her alone" and the guy was all "it's none of your business" and and-"_

"_I think I can figure it out from there, Momiji." _Silvete heard these voices while falling in and out of sleep.

"Does she know?" she heard an unfamiliar, older, male voice say. Then she recognized Haru's voice after the man's.

"Not yet. But she's come pretty close to knowing." _'Know what?'_

"But would it really matter at this point? I mean it's not like you'd have to erase her memories" she heard Momiji say. _'Erase my memories?!'_

"No, I wouldn't 'have to'. But I still could, if I or the person saw it fit to do so" the man continued. They had figured that she was still out cold, and oblivious to their conversation. However she was half awake, but still pretty oblivious or confused about the conversation.

"Loli-san? I mean Silvete. Silvete, you awake?" she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder.

"What? How long was I out?" she asked most groggily, looking at Shigure.

"Couple hours. You're a pretty heavy sleeper. Kyo and Momiji got into a big fight before in the kitchen, and you didn't even budge" said Haru fidgeting with the bandage on his arm. She looked over at Momiji and saw that his jaw was all puffy and he had a bruise just under his, now messy, bangs.

"You got into it too, I see" she said stretching. Then suddenly Haru stopped and turned his head towards Silvete, grinning.

"Well I had decided to break them apart, and then separate them, and told them that if they had woken you up that I would have done worse." That smile was creeping her out. Also the fact that he pretty much told everyone in the house that

'Waking her up Death'.

She appreciated it, but she didn't want everyone in the house to treat her like a ticking time bomb under penalty of Haru's fist. She could tell he had meant business when Momiji then walked out of the room.

"Look Haru. Thank you, but the world won't end if I get woken up or disturbed. I mean you, and your family, have shown me so much kindness already, and you really didn't have to. But you did, and I truly don't deserve putting you through all thi-" she was cut off by two lips on her own. Her eyes opened wide and scanned the room around her, which she now realized wasn't the living room, not to mention that it was vacant except the two of them. She also realized, with the j-punk rocker posters on the wall, that this was most likely Haru's room. And though that was a major factor in her thoughts at this point, it was the closed door behind Haru that put two and two together and made her nervous and excited at the same time.

Though they were still sitting up, Haru put his hands on each side of the bed next to her (Not forcefully trapping, but nowhere for her to go). She realized this because she had to lean back more and more until her hands were also on the bed behind her, to keep Haru at a bit of a distance from her body. He then raised one of his hands from the bed and swiped Silvete's arms out from under her, so that she fell backwards onto the bed, just missing 'mood-killer' head board. He soon proceeded to crawl on top of her, roughly crashing her lips to his own.

'_This is insane! I've imagined this moment since the moment we met, but what am I getting him into? What am I getting myself into? '_ Silvete thought, cursing her feelings for being so careless and enjoying the very thing that could lead to their downfall.

She wanted to push him off; be the better person, but she couldn't bring herself to lie to him. She tried to resist by putting her arms up, which he immediately grabbed and held in one hand over her head, as she looked away in fear.

Haru stopped and looked into her eyes, seeing a fear similar to that she had only experienced a few hours ago. He let her hands go and sat back up.

"I'm sorry. Silvete, I'm so sorry. I'm such a jackass! I didn't even consider your feelings" he said looking at the floor. "I like you. I really like you, and I'm not taking care of you, defending you, and risking, at the least, expulsion and an interrogation, just because I feel it's the right thing to do."

He then held her hand and said "I'm doing it because I love you. And I don't want to see anything else happen to you." He held her to his chest for a hug this time. And she too, wrapped her arms around Haru's shoulders, leaning into his chest. This motion she made without using words told him '_I love you as well.'_

"Oh thank goodness" he finally said.

"What? You think I would have gotten mad at you kissing me? I mean I understand with the earlier circumstances and all but-" she started to say, but Haru cut her off.

"No, not that. I was lucky this time, when I had been forceful and knocked you down onto the bed that I didn't switch into 'Black Haru' mode. It's weird; I switch personalities and become arrogant, shameless, (more or less) horny, and pretty hard to contr-"

"You too?" she asked curiously.

Muhahahahaha! Evil person, that I am, I leave you on a mini-cliff hanger like that. Forgive me though. I'm just getting over my 'Sinus infection from hell' and it made me go crazy. Not to mention: I still can't find a job, my PS2 is still broken, I have more luck getting a blizzard in July than a PS3_ (Which means no kingdom hearts: Final mix),_ nor do I have any other working game systems so I've been pulling an 'Emily Strange' _(Bored to death or complete boredom for all you non Emily comic readers) _for the past 3 months, I'm stressing about my costume for a convention I'm going to, and my writers block has been like mono, it keeps coming back and this time I've had it for a month and a half straight!

Sry for bitching, I'm just super stressed right now. Okay review. 6 more reviews to see a new chapter. Also sry for holding out with the lemony stuff, I just can't really think of anything good yet. Flames are accepted, just don't tell me you think it sucks.


	5. Silver silvete revised

Okay. So I'm a bit better now. The I-con was bunches of fun and I got glomped by my friends. I was dressed like Axel from kingdom hearts I even bought an Axel and Roxas plushie. I hugged my friend, who had been dressed up as Roxas, and like 10 girls stopped to take a picture of us yelling "Akuroku" or "Yaoi". I was even in a final fantasy/ kingdom hearts photo thingy. But all in all it was fun. I finished my research paper (thank god!). Also there is a long, long, long speech in here about Silvete's home-life (Which by the way isn't mine; I just like using my name in the situation. So don't worry, I'm not imprisoned!). I don't own fruits basket!

Haru's face went completely blank with utter confusion. '_Did she just ask 'you too'?' _he thought to himself.

"Haru, did you hear me?" Silvete asked, also a little confused. She wasn't sure what he was going on about with him. '_I never told anyone about my personality rage trigger, except my parents and the doctor, because I thought that I was the only one with it. So I know he isn't just teasing me'_ she thought to herself.

"What do you mean by 'you too'?"

"I mean that I have something similar."

"Huh?" asked Haru dumbfounded.

"As a child my mother didn't want me going outside to play or meet new children. She told me that the other children were cruel and that it was safer and better for me to stay with her. For a while I believed her and stayed with her in that house through games, home schooling, and imprisonment" she said on the verge of tears.

'_Was her mother like related to Akito?'_ Haru mulled that question in his mind for a minute, before Silvete started talking again, sustaining her tears.

"She started letting me in the back yard to play by myself when I was eight and a half, but the isolation really started to sink in when I could hear other kids talking from in front of the fence. I had become angrier and angrier with my mother for not letting me experience life outside my dead bolted, window barred, prison of a home. However, I kept repressing my anger and telling myself that she was doing it out of love and that I shouldn't be mad with her. The repression of my anger built and built and I was slowly losing my battle with it. One day she had told me I couldn't even go out back because it was raining. I had lost it. I screamed my head off, mom said my eyes had become all shadowy, and I glared at her with anger, attitude, and malevolence. I couldn't control what I had said, nor could I recognize the voice. _"__**What? You afraid the rain will wash away all the bullshit you've stuffed into my head all these years?! Or you think I could get sick and would have to go to the doctor, so then you'd have to take me out! Oh what am I saying, you'd let me suffer and die through my sickness just so you wouldn't have to let me out! Just so you could stay right, you selfish bitch! I hate you!**__" _I bent the bars on my window and broke the glass with my bare hand. My wrist started bleeding and I had blacked out.

"When I came to, a man with a white coat came into my vision and he was inserting a syringe into an IV that was attached to my wrist. The doctor, as my mother had called him, was saying that the rage attack was caused by some type of depressive build up caused by a repression of my emotions and blah blah blah."

"So that's when your dark side came about?" asked Haru remembering when his first came about, back when people had been comparing him to the 'Rat' and saying he was an idiot.

"Well yea. You could say that. But afterward it hadn't happened again. Well not for a good long time anyway."

"Huh?"

"My mother had decided that she would let me see someone my age to interact with, which could have possibly helped my rage issue. She introduced me to the boy who lived next-door. It was nice when I had first met him. Also I had just been overjoyed to meet someone who had traveled outside his four-walled dwelling. I felt so buggy and annoying, but every time he came over, all I did was ask about the world I had been shielded from. He told me of roads, rivers, school, T.V., movies, and what a day in his life was like. I would have done anything to hear more, see more, experience more than what was shown in my dwelling."

"Hmm, sounds like a great friend" said Haru, hiding something in his tone. "Sounds like you fell for the perfect Prince Charming."

"He had been. I had hoped he would just take me away someday. I even asked him on more than one occasion if I could hang out at his house instead of mine. I thought he would have been all for the idea. He would be able to show me more about how he lived, where he lived and so on."

"It would make sense, since you guys were friends."

"Yea it would, but he didn't see it that way. When I would ask him he would get so pissed off. "Do I not tell you enough? Sometimes in this world it's better to hear than to see." I failed to see his point in all this, but what was I going to do about it? Or more, what could I do about it?"She went on.

"But I soon had started to crave more than what he told me, which is probably what got me in trouble. And one day, when he wasn't over and I was in the backyard, I heard someone walking by. I thought it was him so I ran and jumped on my fence to look over. Instead it was a boy, about my age, who was trying to climb the fence from the other side. I barely remember what had happened, all I can remember of him was his beautiful grey eyes and the way they blurred as he came close to my face and kissed me. I didn't stop him at first, but then I screamed and feel backward onto the grass. "Farewell Rapunzel" he said as he jetted up the block. Once I climbed back up, I only saw his back getting smaller and smaller. I hadn't known him at all, but I would have crossed mountain and sea to look into the eyes of the boy who had given me my first kiss."

Her face stretched into a smile. It was the happiest she had looked since she got to Japan. But Haru's expression made absolutely no sense at this point. It was like a cross between confusion, shock and 'WTF?!'

"So what happened with this neighbor friend? I mean did you tell him what had happened or how did he take your reaction?" he asked. Silvete's smile faded away.

"By this time I was twelve and had become sick of this life and wanted to experience a normal adolescent life, no matter the cost. The encounter with the boy who took my first kiss only made my craving to get out there and find him grow. It had been my own little secret, or so I had thought.

"A few days later, my friend came over and I anticipated him giving me the breakdown of his day and all that he had seen, like he always did. However, today he spoke of nothing new in the world or his life. He simply refused to share the worldly knowledge I craved more than air. He looked annoyed or mad, like he was pissed off at me.

"Please tell me. I need to know what I've missed in the world today. I'll do anything!" The young idiot I was, I had given him what he wanted. "Anything?" he had replied back. My mother trusted him, and so had I, maybe too much." Now she really looked like she was going to cry.

"He had smiled oddly and said "Fine. If you want to know what it is to be free, you must lose something in return." I hadn't understood what he meant. Could he really get me out? If I was to lose something, what would it be?

"You will belong to me in return. You'll do whatever I tell you. Least you won't be kissing any other boys anytime soon" he had said with a dominating smirk. 'He must have been watching me out of his window. Which meant he was spying on me? The kind hearted boy next door was spying on me and using my life-long craving against me?'

"Before I could even answer he knocked me over pining my hands over my head" I screamed but my mother didn't hear me. Then he kissed me. But it wasn't the kind of kiss the boy gave me. It was fierce and full of sinful accomplishment.

"I'll give you a day to think it over" he had said as he chuckled out the front door. I was so mad and felt like my head was being torn in half over this predicament. On one hand I could stay locked up here with my mother, hoping that she would release me, with no chance to ever see the grey eyed angel again. Or I could give up my free will and rights to express myself freely in exchange for some type of freedom beyond my four walls. The two options tore through my head like razor blades. I wanted to decide, but couldn't. The rage had become too much for me to handle and my dark side inevitably took control.

"The next thing I knew, I was sitting in the middle of the room which had looked like a tornado had passed through it. The couch was ripped to shreds, the windows had all shattered, the TV had been smashed and was smoking, the furniture was all overturned, and the bars from the windows had been thrown to the floor like wood. I couldn't believe that the thought of Evon alone could bring about that severe a reaction. Though, every time after, I became excessively scared in place of anger."

She collapsed to the floor crying. Haru saw how painful it was for her to delve into these memories. '_She was forced to do this asshole's bidding just to experience freedom. And this boy who barely knew her and kissed her, what was his deal? All silver eyed and-'_ he stopped mid-thought. He then looked at Silvete as a shocked gasp escaped his lips to which he threw his hand over. This caught her attention and she looked up at him with waterfall eyes.

"Haru, what's wrong now?"

He didn't answer her. He just looked into her eyes, causing her to do the same. _'What's going on? Why aren't we saying anything?'_ she thought, still lost in his eyes. _'I can't believe I couldn't figure it out or say anything about it' _Haru thought to himself as his eyes began to well while looking into hers.

Then something started happening, Haru noticed it first. Her greenish eyes were starting to change and shift, as if her irises were clouds in a storm. It started happening to Haru's eyes too and now Silvete could see it. It looked like lightning was flashing across their eyes and turning them a silvery grey. Silvete now gasped and Haru was pretty sure that he knew what she could see.

He jumped forward and toppled her. He embraced her very tightly and whispered in her ear "Looks like the witch couldn't keep Rapunzel away from her prince after all, though he had been too blinded by his silver eyes to find her". She gasped in shock as memories and her view became more clear……

End of chapter 5! Alright. By the time I get to my next chapter it will probably be summer vaykay so we'll see what happens.


End file.
